Timeline of Interstellar
Film Production timeline *January 9, 2013: Christopher Nolan is in talks to direct Interstellar. *January 27, 2013: Interstellar Movie Fans Facebook page is started. *January 28, 2013: Interstellar Movie Twitter account is created. *January 31, 2013: Christopher Nolan's Top 10 of the Criterion Collection. *March 8, 2013: Christopher Nolan announces his direction of Interstellar. *March 16, 2013: Interstellar will use IMAX technology. *April 2, 2013: Christopher Nolan will hybridize the script from his brother's original idea. *April 3, 2013: Matthew McConaughey cast as Cooper. *April 23, 2013: Hoyte Van Hoytema announced as Director of Photography *May 2, 2013: Jessica Chastain will play a role, later revealed as Adult Murph *May 8, 2013: It is announced that filming of Flora's Letter will begin in Alberta, Canada by July. *June 5, 2013: Filming thought to take place in Montreal, actually near Calgary. *June 12, 2013: Anne Hathaway, Michael Caine, Bill Irwin cast. *June 24, 2013: Town of Okotoks meet to approve filming. *June 29, 2013: Steven Spielberg announces he is not at all involved with the production of Interstellar. *July 9, 2013: Pictures surface of cast in and around Old Towne Plaza in Okotoks, Alberta. Shooting with two characters. Filming in Alberta will last 25 days. *July 15, 2013: Mackenzie Foy cast as young Murph and Ellen Burstyn cast as elder Murph. *July 25, 2013: Casting call held in Lethbridge, Alberta. *July 31, 2013: Plot update: Global warming and space will be present. *August 22/23, 2013: Set photos of McConaughey, Lithgow surface. Matt Damon cast in small role, filming in Iceland, late August 2013. *September 4, 2013: Announced that filming in Alberta had concluded. *September 5, 2013: Filming in Iceland commences. *September 6, 2013: Shot of Iceland released by DP van Hoytema. *September 10, 2013: Dust Bowl photos published on the internet. *September 23, 2013: McConaughey has returned from Iceland. *October 14, 2013: Hans Zimmer is working on the score. *November 11, 2013: William Devane is cast in Interstellar in an undisclosed role. *November 21, 2013: Sets built in Los Angeles, a spaceship. 54 day shoot in L.A. Weston Hotel, L.A. Convention Center will also be utilized. *December 11, 2013: Official website for Interstellar launches. *December 12, 2013: Interstellar release date is announced as November 7, 2014. *December 13, 2013: The first official teaser of Interstellar is released, stating a new adventure will begin "one year from now." Film setting timeline *1997: Donald is born in Denver, Colorado. *2019: Wormhole was first identified by the LIGO facility in California. "48 years ago." *2029: First A.I. passes Turing Test. *2030's: Blight begins to devastate crops world-wide. Food prices skyrocket. *2031/2032: Cooper is born in Denver, Colorado. Grows up during food riots and famine. Sees no baseball games as a kid. Erin Cooper is born to Donald and his unnamed wife. *Late 2030's: Resource wars begin. Nations fight over each other's farmland through invasions and bombing campaigns. Human population declines from mass starvation and violence. *2040's: TARS/CASE/KIPP/PLEX are built and deployed during resource wars. Given to NASA as surplus equipment years later. *Early 2052: Tom is born in Lamar, Colorado. *February 10, 2056: Cooper is a test pilot for NASA. His Ranger crashes when crossing the Straits. Forced to retire and sent to "do his duty" in the fields. *2057: Resource wars end. Military forces are dissolved worldwide. Indian Air Force ceases to exist along with NASA. NASA, in secret, launches 12 missions through the wormhole, one system has three planets: a water world, an ice world, and a desert world. Murph is born in Lamar, Colorado on June 28, 2056. *August 14, 2059: An astronaut and companion PLEX for the Lazarus missions arrives at an unnamed planet with intense geological activity. *Around April 15, 2067: "Present day" in the film's first hour. The world continues to suffer from the blight, catastrophic famine and immense dust storms. NASA facility inside former NORAD HQ in Colorado. Cooper rejoins NASA, boards Endurance, launched toward Saturn. Hypersleep for 2 years to Saturn. *Around February 20, 2069: It is decided to land on the water world first, Romilly states that every hour there will be seven years to the outside world due to time dilation. Rescue mission on the water world fails due to large waves, Doyle lost. *2070s/2080s: Lois and Tom are married. Jesse is born but soon dies of dust pneumonia. Donald passes away. *First half of 2086: "Coop" is born. *Around June 28, 2092: Cooper and Brand along with CASE return to Endurance to find Romilly, who reports that 23 years had passed since they left for Miller's planet. Murph works with Professor Brand at NASA. Cooper catches up on a cache of 23 years worth of video messages. Professor Brand confesses that his gravity equation could not be solved, leaving no possibility to save people on Earth. Murph is left feeling devastated and betrayed, but remains determined to solve Brand's equation. Romilly attempts access KIPP's data archive, but the robot detonates, and is killed in the explosion. Dr. Mann is killed in orbit when attempting to enter with the Endurance, ''destroying an engine pod. Brand and Cooper begin slingshot around Gargantua. *2092-2156: Getty and Murph become romantically involved. Murph solves the gravity equation, which allows the stations to be launched from Earth's surface and into space. Cooper Station and hundreds of sister stations are launched from Earth and placed in orbit of various planets in-system. The Endurance mission crew is listed missing and presumed lost. Missions are being prepared to rescue surviving Lazarus astronauts and to explore other star systems through the wormhole. The ''Endurance's slingshot around Gargantua. TARS and Cooper fall into the black hole. TARS studies the singularity and collects the quantum data. Both enter the Tesseract's 5th dimensional space to relay the data to Murph. *2130s: Tom dies in his eighties, more than two decades prior to Cooper's return. *2154: Murph enters hypersleep at a station orbiting Earth. *2155/2156: Brand and CASE land on Edmunds' Planet. They discover that Wolf Edmunds' lazarus pod was crushed in a rock slide. They set up a camp and transmit their status to Earth, unsure if anyone is alive and listening. Murph is awoken and told that Cooper was found around Saturn, she arrives at Cooper station two weeks later. *Late 2155/2156: Cooper/TARS are recovered by the Rangers near Saturn. Cooper awakens in a hospital bed inside Cooper Station, an O'Neill cylinder orbiting Saturn. The doctor informs Cooper that he's 124 years old. Cooper visits an elderly Murph on her death bed. She says that no parent should watch their child die, and tells him to go find Brand. Cooper and TARS steal a next-gen Ranger to reconnect with Brand and CASE on Edmunds. *Early 2156/2157: Cooper and TARS arrive on Edmunds, presumably. *Late 2150s: Manned and robotic missions travel through the wormhole. *2160's: People living in Cooper Station travel across the wormhole to Edmunds' planet. First colony is established. Other stations follow suit. *2180s/2190s: Edmunds colony supports a population of thousands due to Plan A and population bomb. Category:Other Info